1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus to be used for irradiating a laser beam to a patient's eye.
2. Related Art
There is known a treatment laser device arranged to irradiate a treatment laser beam onto tissues (e.g., a fundus) of a patient's eye to treat the eye (see Patent Document 1). When using such a device, an operator observes a fundus front image through a slit lamp and a fundus camera and irradiates a laser beam to an area of the eye to be treated.
When a front observation optical system is used, only surface information of the patient's eye could be obtained. For instance, it is difficult to check photoreceptor cells of the eye in a front observation image. For treating retinopathia diabetica, laser irradiation is performed regardless of whether the photoreceptor cells are normal or not.